1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-propelling rolling toy, more particularly to a toy which has an inner body that is suspended in a transparent spherical outer casing, that is kept in a substantially upright orientation when the outer casing rolls on a ground surface, and that is rotated within the outer casing when rolling of the outer casing is resisted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional self-propelling toy is usually provided with a transmission mechanism which includes a spiral torsion spring, a rotary operating member for winding the spiral torsion spring in order to store operating energy, and a gear set for transmitting the operating energy to moving parts, such as leg members, of the toy. The moving parts of the toy can thus be driven by the operating energy to move on a ground surface, such as to simulate a walking action. However, after being popular for years, the aforementioned walking-type toy has lost its appeal and has become less attractive to consumers.